


Slow Hands

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Out of Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: Alcohol emboldens the mouth and banishes inhibitions. Aerith challenges Tifa to a drinking match. AU/Slightly OOC/Post Advent Children.Not entirely happy with this, intent to rewrite.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any ownership to FFVII, or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix.
> 
> I'm determined to paint the FFVII fandom with Aerith x Tifa in the run up to the release of FFVII Remake, however I'm suffering with horrendous writer's block in regards to being able to write Aerith and Teef in character in another fic in progress, so here is some AU/OOC head-canon if Aerith had been returned to the planet following Advent Children.

"You crazy Aerith, " Yuffie had an ear to ear grin, "Challenging Tifa to a drinking game is as dangerous and stupid as challenging her to a fist fight. She's scary."

"Not as hot as a girl fight though..."

Using the bar rag as a projectile, Tifa had launched it through the air with force at Reno.

"You need reminding how a girl fights?" A coy grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

The Cetra stood at the bar, opposing Tifa, "Yes yes yes. I know she's talented... and probably garnishes a skillset we don't know about." She made a show of wiggling her eyebrows, teasing. Tifa stiffened under her lidded gaze, feeling her cheeks flush. She busied herself returning clean glasses to their places.

Perching on a bar seat rolling a green materia between her thumb and index finger, Yuffie chimed once more, "No cheating either, I have taken all of your remedy materia!"

"Don't be so silly. Bring it!" Aerith fluttered her lashes over the bar toward the barmaid.

She felt mischief brewing. This cat and mouse game between them had existed well before Aerith's death. Sorrow and guilt had replaced the feelings of attraction that she had held for her best friend; but now Aerith had returned to the living realm, their magnetism was simmering under the surface once more. She's torn, though. Aside from not willing to leave herself defenseless, Tifa doesn't understand why Aerith hasn't made a move on her. She's outgoing and flirty, and hadn't shown as much as a shred of doubt when she asked Cloud to redeem their date at the Golden Saucer. If Aerith likes her more than a friend like her body language implies, why hasn't she said something?

She watched from the corner of her eye as the flower girl's eyes traced the line her calves up to her thighs, lingering on the tight fabric of her skirt stretched over her backside. Walking to another shelf, she made a show of swaying her hips. She enticed in seeing Aerith's breath hitch. "You dig your own grave sweetheart," Tifa chuckled while pulling the shot glasses down from the rack.

"And you pick your poison baby doll," Aerith bit back.

"Oooh burn! Listen to that sass! When did an innocent flower girl like you acquire a tongue like that?" Reno leered, dodging another towel slugged across the room and cowering under Tifa's glare that promised pain.

"I keep excellent company these days. They're a wonderful influence." Those crimson eyes smoldered into the Cetra's emerald ones.

Tifa smirked at that remark, pouring two shots of Goldschlager. Sliding the glass of colourless liquid toward Aerith, she downed hers; swallowing the burn of the cinnamon schnapps, being sure to stifle the rebuttal of the liquor. She leaned backward into the bar on her elbows, making a point to press her bust outward, as subtly as she thought she could get away with. She wants to know just how far Aerith will let them go, in this dance.

As anticipated, the movement wasn't lost on Aerith. Tifa had noted a while ago that when she is flustered, she has a tell. Aerith has to busy her hands and those deft digits were making work of folding a newspaper before her. "Gold flakes in liquor? Pretty but what a waste..."

The redhead chirped once again, swirling malt whiskey around in a glass.

"I heard the nutcases in Junon filter sewage for the gold that gets passed through as shi-.."

"RENO! Really?!" A drinks mat spun through the air as agile as if it were a shuriken, this time Yuffie taking aim at the Turk.

Aerith spluttered, displacing the two from waging a war of words across the otherwise empty bar. She had downed the shot, but hadn't quite expected the kick that Tifa had expertly hidden, who was now smirking at her. Aerith blushed yet beamed her famous grin, "You're slacking Tifa! Come on."

The barmaid sauntered toward the wall of liquid courage, selecting Balkan 176. Promptly pouring the shot and handing it to Aerith, they downed the glasses. Reno eyed her choice, "Now you're talking! Do you have closed caption in here? I want play back of you girls twerking!"

Yuffie groaned and hid behind splayed fingers, "Run, Reno, run...as fast as those twigs which you call legs are gonna carry you-"

"-Yeooowch, yuck fuck Tifa thats nasty..."

As fast as Reno could have moved toward the door, Tifa had jumped the bar and captured his red head in a lock, sucked her pinky and jammed it in his ear. With laughter in her voice, she pushed him toward the door, "You can see yourself out, jack ass."

"I know other things you can suck-"

"OUT."  Aerith was not the saintly maiden she had once seemed to be, however she still feels a sense of gallantry toward her; that her delicate ears shouldn't be polluted with the kind of demeaning garbage that came from the mouths of Seventh Heaven's patrons once the alcohol loosened their lips. She had a demure image to protect, even if her friend is a minx.

"I'd probably better see to it that he doesn't jump some poor unsuspecting girl. It's been fun ladies, don't get into too much trouble without me!~" the Ninja legged it out of the bar door.

Tifa walked behind the bar, silently pouring Spyritus into the glasses. Aerith held her chin with her fist, smiling at her with pursed lips. Handing the brunette the shot, she raised a faintly amused eyebrow, "Brace yourself honey, it will feel like reality just throat punched you."

"Well, that can't hurt worse than being impaled by Masamune, and spat back out from the LifeStream." Not once dropping Tifa's gaze, she threw the drink back. Leaning forward into the bar, she exhaled the kick onto Tifa's face, briefly looking down at the fighter's lips.

Tifa knows that in girl culture, friends are kind and generous. She knows it's normal to compliment friends. But when Aerith speaks to her, her words are honeyed. And when they'd been trying on outfits in Costa Del Sol and she'd said something about the cut of a dress flattering Aerith's waist and hips, Aerith had turned to her with an uncharacteristic blush and a lingering gaze that suggested that has the same effect on Aerith as Aerith does with her. Yuffie hadn't blushed when she'd remarked about her clothes, and Jessie was just as indifferent with a simple "thanks".

Tifa raised the glass, making a show of bringing the spirit down in one go. Feeling the warmth of the liquor cloud her mind, she mirrored her and exhaled her hot breath into Aerith's ringlets; causing them to feather the soft, creamy skin of her cheek. 

 _Fuck it,_ screams the inebriation. This dance will be indefinite if neither of them makes a move. Leaning forward slightly on her elbows, Tifa dared to rake her eyes over the smooth skin of the flower girl's lithe neck and down, watching the rise and fall of her bosom. She feels hit with the familiar overwhelming desire to lean further over and run her tongue over her exposed flesh.

Emerald eyes darted down the neck of Tifa's black shirt, eyes plundering the swell of her breasts. _Got you_. Empowered by seeing where Aerith's eyes were, her hand reached past the auburn bangs and lifted the Cetra's chin with a single finger, pulling her gaze up to meet her own scorching stare.

She felt the flame of a blush spanning between her ears and a voice that didn't seem like her own rip from her throat, "Eyes on my face, it's rude to stare."

In a volume not much louder than a whisper, Aerith replied in kind, "Then stop undressing me with yours."

Those beautiful green eyes were veiled in something darker; something she had not witnessed written in the irises of the flower girl before. The embers of raw lust ablaze within the sea of green and her mouth curled into a seductive smile.  _That's better, you're not hiding yourself now._

Tifa's lips morphed into an exaggerated "o", before coming to rest with an arc of a smile burning in her cheeks. "I'm going to need to write Reno a little thank you note for encouraging this little excursion," she broke her eyes free from their gaze to pour Captain Morgan from his bottle.

Her heart racing, the air thick. Heat was pooling between her legs, and she's damn near certain that Aerith was experiencing the same rush.

Daring another look, Aerith's flesh was flushed pink beneath what little fabric her dress covered. She moved to hand Aerith the glass and their fingers grazed. It's purely accidental but feelings explode down her spine.

She met Aerith's gaze again, charged and thick with something carnal. Aerith's eyes broke to watch Tifa's lips curve under the glass, and she murmurs, "I can think of better ways to put that hot little mouth of yours to work, Teef."

 _Oh Gods._  Tifa felt her resolve crumble and she threatened to boil over. As fast as she could make it around the bar, Aerith had flipped them 180, pressing Tifa into the bar and crashed her lips into Tifa's; fingers fisted through tresses of obsidian hair. Barely surfacing from the searing kiss for air, they were joined once more as their tongues danced. Tifa's hands were at Aerith's hips pulling, tugging at the blasted fabric that stood in her way. Probably for the best else she'd probably take Aerith there and then over the counter.

She grabbed Aerith by the wrists, halting the kiss and pulled her toward the staircase to go upstairs, guiding Aerith before her and finding the need to steady herself using the delicious curve of Aerith's hips while climbing the stairs, "I'm not doing this in the bar."

Aerith's giggle was laced with hunger, "Denzel and Marlene?"

"Barret took them to the chocobo farm."

Staggering slightly, they rounded the corner into the apartment's hallway and into Tifa's room, clumsily kicking the door shut and falling onto her bed.

Tifa climbed on all fours over Aerith, and pinned her down between her powerful legs. She didn't want to physically overwhelm the woman with too much force but those fingers were on her thighs, stroking and teasing her; setting her senses on fire.

" _I want you so bad Aerith..."_

Aerith pulled her down into a languid, wet kiss. It was slow. It was desperate and Tifa felt a light graze of Aerith's teeth over her bottom lip; communicating just how much she needed this.

Tifa's hands gently slid the straps of the dress from her shoulders, revealing a delicate pale pink bra that was everything she expected the flower girl would be wearing. Tifa left Aerith's mouth to leave a trail of hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Aerith was grasping and kneading whatever flesh she found exposed.  _Shiva._ Those tactile fingers blazed flames over the fighter's needy body and Tifa wanted more. She ground her hips against Aerith's, eliciting sharp gasps and heavy breaths.

Grazing her lips and teeth down between her collarbone, Tifa plunged her tongue into the notch; Aerith cried out and Tifa's ears soaked up the undulations in Aerith's moans which only served to stroke Tifa's pursuit against the fair maiden's heaving chest. Reaching around Aerith as she leaned up, she unhooked the brassiere with ease and discarded the item. Her hands feathered the Aerith's tender breasts. Emerald eyes were glazing over, watching her intently. Those eyes rolled into eyelids as Tifa took a puckered nipple into her mouth.  _She'd go to hell for this._

There was wetness, and heat.

Another gratifying moan escaped the smaller woman's lips and her back arched in response to the tongue licking and flicking the sensitive tip of her nipple.

She pushed her leg upward; sliding it between Tifa's legs who in turn could not but whimper at the sudden contact with her womanhood. Tifa raised herself up trying to steady herself against her surging arousal and dizzied by the alcohol suffocating her rationale; Aerith jumped on the opportunity to slide her hands underneath the simple black shirt and beneath the bra responsible for keeping Tifa's well endowed rack in check. She cupped Tifa's breasts as she rocked against Aerith's creamy thigh; crimson eyes found green ones. In the back of Tifa's mind she felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of their inebriated states. She blocked out reason as Aerith brushed her finger tips over her taught nipples.

"Tifa, you're so beautiful." The fingers pinched and pulled. It was becoming too much and Tifa abruptly felt a sobering clarity of mind.

_Her morals reared their ugly heads and headbutted her need for Aerith's touch._

She climbed off, lowering her head. "Aerith.. I... we can't.

Aerith made no attempt to disguise her frustration, turning face down into the pillow and groaning. She lifted her head, "You've gotta be joking..."

It was a moment before Tifa regained some composure.

"I don't want a lingering doubt that it was alcohol that was solely responsible for you climbing into my bed. I don't want to take advantage...of either of us."

Aerith sat up, motioning to get up.

"You can stay here tonight, in my room... if you want." Tifa blushed slightly, winding down and the blood redistributing away from her lower abdomen.

Her voice was strained. "I can't."

"It's not a walk of shame..."

"No, Tifa." She was pulling her straps back up, straightening her dress.

Tifa was half expecting a slap across the face, but it didn't come. The woman quietly exited her room. She heard the click of the lock on the guest bedroom door as it closed. Tifa threw herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillow.  _Goddamn you Tifa Lockhart. Goddamn your morality._

She mulled on Aerith's aggravated patience with her. She felt guilt for losing sight of her discipline and anger at herself for seducing Aerith like she had only to lose her gall. She was pulling her skirt and shirt off when she heard the Cetra. The thin walls of the apartment above Seventh Heaven betrayed Aerith, whose stifled cries and the faint whisper of Tifa's name being moaned into the night were caught by the barmaid's ears, just meters away on the other side of a wall.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant as a one shot; no real plan set out for where I really intend for this story to go after I convince Tifa to take Aerith to bed.

Cloud found Tifa in the cellar later that afternoon. She was never especially talkative in the time he had known her, not even as a youth in Nibelheim. But his childhood friend appeared to be especially tense and evasive. As they worked through unpacking the stock earlier in the day, he witnessed her make any number of mistakes when taking inventory and kicked aside empty cardboard boxes, slamming cabinet doors and growling in frustration with whatever was occupying her mind. It was very much out of character for Tifa, who was normally so well-rehearsed in these chores that she could run rings around him in the bar, dutifully completing them blindfolded without error. She had always been that way. It was something he admired greatly about her.

_Thud, swoosh, whack, whack, swoosh, thud._

Tifa didn't acknowledge his presence as he stepped down and leaned against a crate behind her, lost in her thoughts as she unleashed mercilessly against the reinforced punch bag installed in the corner of the dark cellar. A single light bulb hanging by a chain and power cord shook from the force of each punch and kick connecting with the manikin. She was startled slightly when he finally spoke out. Cloud had to smile a little, he saw her stoic posture return after she froze, quelling any hint that she may have been surprised. Tifa seldom showed any sign she had been startled, thanks to her mastery of martial arts. He offered a shy smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" She clenched her fist.

"You. You're not okay."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And I am gonna press you until you spill, just like you won't let us stew... I don't like seeing you upset..."

"It's nothing, Cloud." She snarled, pivoting into a kick, landing it into the jaw of the manikin.

"It's kinda foolish to get yourself so wound up over nothing, don't you agree?"

The brawler spun on her heel, cracking her knuckles; challenging Cloud, "Come again?"

"I'm here for you when you wanna talk," he offered another small smile, turning to start climbing the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to offer himself up as a punching bag to the woman before him, fully capable of decimating an enemy using her hands alone.

Tifa slumped her shoulders, mustering an exasperated sigh.

"It's  _her._ Actually noI mean its me I am pissed with..."

Cloud furrowed his brow as he turned to face the martial artist once more. Tifa could only have been referring about Aerith. In their brief time travelling together as AVALANCHE, Aerith had managed to get under Tifa's skin. Initially the group had assumed they were competing over Cloud; though as weeks passed, they were slowly proven wrong.

_Admittedly, it had taken Cloud some time to accept the idea but it was apparent to bystanders that Tifa and Aerith were closer than friends, yet seemingly unwilling to push their relationship further than heated ocular exchanges. There had been an occasion prior to the cargo ship from Junon in which Cloud had walked in on Tifa and Aerith, clad only in towels. He had no intention of sticking around to find out why Tifa was standing inches from Aerith's face, for Tifa's piercing glare had turned to him; her eyes narrowing and willed him from the room. On the evening of their final night in Costa Del Sol, Yuffie had taken bets on whether or not Tifa and Aerith had laid each other out yet. Their companions had rolled their eyes at the crass choice of words. Tifa had recoiled in embarrassment when Yuffie asked, and menacingly chased Yuffie barefoot into the sunset along the beach. Aerith had watched lovingly, face cupped in her hands, cradling the blush on her cheeks. Curiously, he felt endeared to them both._

_In the end it didn't matter; as Masamune speared through Aerith's abdomen, Cloud's heart had broken twice. Once for Aerith as her life was taken, second as he heard Tifa cry out and watched Tifa mourning the only person who had managed to crush her own social boundaries, and the savior of the planet. The mischievous sparkle had left Tifa's eyes, replaced with a vengeful fury as they came unto their final confrontation before Sephiroth. She fought hard against any feelings of depression she might have felt as she soldiered on for Marlene and Denzel through the geostigma outbreak; and struggled with the blood on her hands over the guilt she harbored, feeling that she contributed to Aerith's death. Cloud loved Tifa dearly, and it tore him apart knowing he could not soothe the ache in her heart. So, when he met with Aerith seeking forgiveness, he pleaded to the lifestream for solution. The lifestream looks fondly on Cloud Strife, so it seems._

_He smiled a little bigger that day, when he received a delivery order, one day in March._

_Pickup location: Forgotten City Springs_

_To: Tifa Lockhart, Edge_

_Special Delivery Request: Seventh Heaven is to be closed on day of delivery._

_Tifa had been incredibly dubious of the request to keep the bar closed on the day of April 18th, but agreed that she would not open its doors. She had been working her tail end off trying to afford school supplies for the children, on top of the daily expenses that didn't grant reprieve. One day off wouldn't hurt at all. She embraced Cloud goodbye a week prior to the specified date, and told him to be safe as always- unaware of what he was picking up and where he was going._

_Aerith was a vision, when Cloud dismounted Fenrir at the precipice of the lake. The delivery request had asked for Cloud to bring female clothing, and he risked limbs trying to remove Aerith's old white and blue dress from Tifa's closet. Bashful, he handed the dress to a very nude Aerith, covered only by the locks of her long auburn hair. Like a gentleman, he averted his gaze. With grateful green eyes, Aerith remarked that she appreciated the gesture; mentioning that even in death, Zack Fair was still a ladies' man, and would not have been quite as respectful as Cloud._

_Dressed, she carefully walked toward Cloud, embracing him. He welcomed her home. Apologetic that he hadn't a mode of transportation befitting to the woman responsible for saving the planet, she shook her head and reassured Cloud that riding a motorcycle was of no nuissance to her. "Silly Chocobo," She cooed. He would never understand just how liberating the air felt whipping her hair, or how delightful it felt to hold onto another living human being once again._

_When they returned to Edge, Tifa was in the bar drinking a beer at a table. Her face softened when Cloud opened the door, smiling slightly. The smile disappeared, replaced by a concoction of disbelief and despair when Aerith walked into her line of sight, into her bar._

_"Cloud you've done some pretty fucked up stuff in your time but you're over stepping a line by bringing ghosts here, you sick bastard," Her voice cracked._

_Tifa's legs would not hold her as they buckled, her hands retreating to cover her eyes as she crumbled down against a wall. Tears soaked her thick lashes as they spilled down her face._

_Unable to tolerate her friend weeping, Aerith glided towards the fighter's slumped form, crouched and pulled Tifa into her chest. She buried her face into masses of long black hair and kissed the woman's crown, "I am here, dummy. I'm back. And what the hell did you do to your hair?!"_

_Cloud quietly exited the bar. He figured he would give them their space, and should send word out to their comrades that the flower girl had come to the City of Edge. He'd made good on his promises that he made to both women, long ago. He's a hero, of sorts._

Irked by Cloud's lack of response, she threw one last punch at the bag. Inhaling, she began again.

"Cloud, I tried to seduce her. And we were drunk. And I lost my nerve and.." The rest of her sentence was mumbled as she tore off her gloves.

"Where is she now?" He asked, searching through her burgundy eyes.

"I'm not sure... she left before I woke. I'd assume she went to see Elmyra."

"She'll be back." He patted her shoulder. His actions were a little more awkward than he'd have hoped.

"Oh, you think so do you? I'm not sure you understand how it feels to be on the receiving end of false pretense."

"That was pretty cold, Tifa."

"I know."

"She won't want to allow the sun to set on anger."

Tifa sighed again, shaking her head into her palm as she wiped sweat from her brow. Cloud took his leave, and walked up the stairs.

"Cloud. I'm sorry I'm a jerk."

"You're not a jerk Tifa. You're in love."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me! I have such a hard time writing Aerith. She's inherently so different from myself; I can identify so much more with Tifa's mindset. This is also my first attempt at writing any degree of angst.

Just as Cloud's words echoed in her mind, Aerith returned to Seventh Heaven from Kalm as Tifa was taking the last bag of trash out to the dumpster. Verbally, no words were exchanged. Their eyes met. Her stature stated that she was as ill-tempered as Tifa had been earlier on in the day. Aerith's faint footsteps shadowed the sound of Tifa's boots hitting the wooden floor as they walked down the hallway, into the bar from the back entrance.  _Shiva this is awkward. She's looking at me. I can feel it._ She risked a glance at the Cetra. Aerith had her arms folded stiffly, leaning against the door frame into the bar.

It was the bartender who broke the pregnant silence.

"I owe you an apology for my behavior last night-" She cast her eyes downward, wincing under the intense scrutiny of Aerith's glare; she felt herself shrink under it and wanted to run. "I didn't mean for any of this..."

The older woman didn't try to quell her anger, an exasperated sigh left her lungs as she shook her head. The street lights illuminated the bar through the slats in the blinds, the darkness made the space feel entirely too small. Tifa felt claustrophobic.

"I don't remember too much about  _last night_  but it sure feels like the bruise of rejection in my memory. I'm really embarrassed about all of this." Aerith's head lowered.

"-I'm sorry."

The glower on her face didn't let up. She threw her hands into the air at the barmaid's blundering response, her crimson eyes staring blankly. Tifa's hands played skittishly with the lonely gil coin left on the countertop.

"Tifa Lockhart, I don't think you actually get it, do you?" Pale eyelids guarded her emerald orbs for a moment as she fought to retain composure to continue. "I'm hurt because what if you were not just trying to be noble, and lead me on because you are so stinking scared to say what you think all of the time?! What if I misread everything about you Tifa, that it was wishful thinking on my part that you have been flirting with me too, for a very long time? You might be a closed book but I was so sure that you were as into me as I am hot for you. Why does it take alcohol for you to make an advance on your feelings?" Aerith's nimble hands made a raw motion of rubbing her arms, playing with the bangles. Exposed, defenseless.

Tifa scoffed, opening her arms and signalling her hand at the bar. "Why does it take alcohol for  _anyone_  to be more open? Fear and anxiety are the driving force bringing people through that door into my damn bar and pays our bills."

Aerith's voice was devoid of the fire that scolded moments before, "That's great but I'm not asking about everyone else. I'm asking for the truth from you." She said neutrally.

Tifa's onyx hair framed her face like smoke and mirrors. Under that cloak she had dropped her head and was desperately grasping for words to try reign Aerith's insecurities in, and to give voice to her own feelings. To talk about her emotions as boldly as Aerith needed her to required her to rip down the iron curtain which she used to guard her fragile heart. Behind those burgundy eyes, she was writhing. Tifa felt crushed to see Aerith in such a rare state of self-doubt, and if she's honest with herself, she doesn't have patience with herself to continue to stringing this weird  _thing_  between them on forever.

"I love you." Her heart jumped from her tongue before she had a hope of doubling back on her resolve, desiring to be locked up no longer. It's beat felt like it was pounding between her ears. Aerith spoke, after what may well have been the longest minute in her twenty-three years of life.

"So why does this have to be such an elephant in the room, Tifa?" Green eyes were probing in the dim lighting of the bar. Her stance was indignant, lithe arms folded now and head cocked to one side.

Tifa gripped the bar, her bare knuckles whitened as she ground her fingers into the wood. "Aside from the fact that we're women?"

"That isn't about to change anytime soon nor has it stopped you from looking before, so what else?" Aerith's pursuit for honesty was stinging, she cut through whatever excuses Tifa tried to throw down as a blockade by default. The contrast to her own reserved nature was one of the reasons why Tifa was drawn to her, though. "You have no guts." The words fell quietly from Aerith's mouth.

Tifa flinched, brows furrowing and crimson eyes narrowing in acute rage. Aerith was calling her bluff, green eyes staring her down once more. Aerith was pushing every single button Tifa has to provoke her into speaking out for  _herself_ , what  _she_  wants for once. Rather than worrying about the needs or feelings of others. The brusque remark from Aerith cut deep though. Tifa knew she possessed more courage than most for having played the cards she has been dealt; taken her fair share of shit in her years. Curling her lip, she'd only allow Aerith to get away with saying that without breaking her neck, knowing the flower girl has endured incalculably more. Nevertheless, it was a pretty callous statement to make.

Still, the older woman pushed on, "It burns me so much to have watched you strong arm Cloud into taking his own future and desires by the horns yet in cruel twist of your own knife, you stubbornly refuse to afford yourself the same freedoms! You're doing this to yourself! Get over yourself Tifa!"

Tifa's face contorted with turmoil and stiffened at Aerith's outburst.  _Is it possible to feel nauseous from stress?_   "Damn it Aerith! I can't bear the idea of losing you again! That's  _why_. I'm scared to love you because it  _will_  break me if I lose you-"

"Death. Is. A. Fact, Tifa... it's natural for things to come into being and pass on experiences back to the lifestream. You're making yourself unhappy! I won't see you become bitter. I can't. You're making  _me_  sad by being as bull headed as you are!"

"I don't want you  _taken_  from me again." Pushing herself away from the bar, her shoulders slumped. She threw her head back, clamping her eyes shut as her satin cheeks glistened with the tears spilling from her long lashes.

"Oh Tifa-" Aerith sighed, her features softening.

Tifa dragged the back of her hand across her eyes, clearing the tears to capture Aerith's gaze. Her eyes were wondrously expressive; anger, confusion and so much love lumped into one grand exchange of verdant.

Aerith inhaled before continuing, "Tifa don't you dare live a life of regrets. I don't want "what if's". I want to cherish  _you_. I love you, Tifa. Even when you make it so difficult for me to."

She walked softly and slowly to her barmaid. She took Tifa's delicate face into the palms of her hands, she pressed her lips onto Tifa's in a chaste kiss. It took a second before the fighter's body was released from the vice grip of her muscles seizing up instinctively, but Tifa hesitantly opened herself into the embrace and timidly moved her lips back over Aerith's plump ones. Her hands gingerly reached out to the Cetra's waist, pulling her in further. She felt weightless, and inexplicably powerless in Aerith's arms. Their lips broke apart, their eyes meeting and her voice shaking as she whispered, "What're you doing to me?"

Aerith shared a small shy smile, "I'm kissing you, dummy." Black hair tickled her cheek, Tifa's breath dancing at Aerith's ear caused the smaller woman to shiver slightly.

"You're completely disarming me. You make me feel...mushy." Tifa's eyes were puffy. Her voice was shaking, vulnerable.

Tifa may have felt Aerith's heart pounding against her ribcage, "You are sweet, though. I've seen how you interact with your adopted children." Aerith pulled the black bangs away from her face, arms scooping around Tifa's shoulders, the deft fingers habitually began braiding the mass of hair. Aerith was smiling at her, pure and mirthful. "The way you fight and guard yourself is deceptive, and the planet would benefit from seeing more of the real Tifa Lockhart. The sensitive you. The compassionate you. I want to see that you."

Tifa lips curled into a modest smile, blushing. "Stop it. The planet benefits from having you back." She pressed her forehead into Aerith's, their noses grazing. The smell of stale cigarettes and floral perfume mixed, the strangely intoxicating scents invaded Tifa's senses.

Moments passed, who knows for exactly how long. Neither really cared. The lighting flickered. The energy source used to power the city was unreliable at best. Barret had been overseeing the development of renewable energy sources, but there was much progress to be made yet. Their silent gaze was interrupted by the sound of the gasoline generator kicking on down in the cellar. Shortly after, the sound of footsteps belonging to a smaller person echoed down the stairs and into the bar.

Marlene's eyes widened, before peering slightly; observing Tifa holding Aerith.

"Aerith. Do you love Tifa?" Her question was blunt, but completely becoming of the young girl. She was remarkably astute to the body language of others, and mature beyond her years.

Aerith turned to meet Marlene's rich brown eyes, resting her head into Tifa's shoulders. "Yes, Marlene. I do."

"I knew it! Good. Besides, we're tired of seeing her so lonely. It upsets Cloud. And I need some water."

Tifa reluctantly separated from Aerith, smiling slightly at Marlene's stark similarities to Aerith. Crouching, she reached for the bottled water in the refrigerator under the bar top. Marlene lazily nodded her head, smiling sweetly in thanks. Spinning on her heel, she returned upstairs.

"See, she doesn't seem to mind  _us_  at all." Aerith sang, rocking on the ball of her foot, playing with her ribbon choker.

"I guess not... c'mon. We should probably sleep too." Tifa held out a hand in invitation.

A grin caused dimples to grace Aerith's face. "You're trusting me not to jump  _you_  this time?" Aerith wiggled her eyebrows.

Tifa's laugh was hearty, "Behave yourself."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! As you may have already gathered, this is a Tifa/Aerith pairing and this chapter won't appeal to those who dislike women romantically involved with other women. I'll also add that this is NSFW.
> 
> Fingertips putting on a show  
> Got me now and I can't say "No"  
> Wanna be with you all alone  
> Take me home, take me home  
> Fingertips putting on a show  
> Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah

Aerith had been nothing but patient with her in the days since they had cleared the air between them. Tifa sensed subtle frustration within her still, their kisses becoming more intense and her hands had strayed increasingly during their nights shared in Tifa's bed following. It wasn't necessarily a lack of readiness on Tifa's behalf that they hadn't gone further, god no. Opportunities hadn't arisen. Cid and Vincent had dropped by, Denzel and Marlene needed her attention with homework. If she'd learnt anything from getting wrecked last week, it was that she was sure she didn't want to have to worry about interruptions or have to hurry anything regarding Aerith.

She watched as Aerith's pink dress swayed, floating around the woman's calves. She'd ditched her boots, and Tifa was transfixed by her; in their kitchen, barefooted. She was no longer a stranger in her bar, no; she knew where the cutlery drawers were and which cabinet the coffee mugs called home. It felt weirdly domesticated; a good feeling but not a feeling that she'd had the luxury of savoring in the past.

She'd once been intimidated by Aerith, her ethereal beauty was overwhelming at times; as much as her outgoing nature. She was a strong advocate for honesty, and her brash delivery had initially caused Tifa to think of Aerith as insensitive; though she was happy to be proven wrong. Aerith selflessly offered herself to anyone who looked like they needed a friend, over and over again.

Tifa watched her long braid skim down her back, the tail end brushed over the mound of her rear. Her dress cinched around her small waist, Aerith was not oblivious to the radiant beauty bestowed on her. Over the course of their time together, it had perplexed Tifa why the most people took Aerith for being a demure picture of innocence and purity. Sure, she'd proven herself to be nurturing, caring and an exceptional healer. She was a confidante and a voice for the weak.

But the woman was and is a vixen; an outrageous flirt with many of their counterparts. As they'd grown together as friends, Tifa found Aerith entertained a fairly filthy mind too. Endless nights spent chatting in tents under the stars exposed that fact, when questions bordered on intimacy; those verdant eyes would glisten, only teasing of what thoughts were going on behind them.

That is, when she wasn't preoccupied with the solemn reality of her role and responsibilities to the planet.

Tifa smiled shyly at the back of the woman she loved, wondering why on Gaia would Aerith have business trying to get into her heart.  _And panties_.

The Cetra stopped humming. Tifa felt an indulgent whim toward her own desires tonight. She wanted to give back to her, take her and make Aerith her own. Taking the initiative, the brawler spoke out.

"I think it was that red dress. It really did a number on me."  _That didn't come across as too awkward, did it?_

Aerith paused, setting clean dishes onto the drying rack, subduing a mischievous smile. "You know, I was really annoyed that Cloud looked as good as he did. And then there was this woman rocking a blue mini dress with heels, and a set of sinfully long legs. Are you sure it wasn't her? She sure looked like she would have been up…Or down for whatever."

Oh, yes. She also appears to have a penchant for reading minds too. Brunette ringlets bounces around her smile.

The younger woman sat back in the stool, raking a hand through her hair. Shifting her weight, Tifa pushed her chest outward. She parted her legs and followed Aerith's eye's dip from her face, her skin tingled as the brunette's gaze fell to the apex of her thighs. "She is still down for whatever." She absolutely loved feeling Aerith's eyes on her; Aerith didn't hold back her hunger from her expressions and knowing that Tifa potentially had that kind of hold over the Cetra had ruined many sets of undergarments.

Her heart beat sped up, not accustomed to making sexually forward advances. Alcohol had a lot to answer for, apparently. Tifa delighted in watching her girlfriend's posture stiffen and release, her tongue slipping out to moisten her pink lips before biting on her bottom lip appreciatively. 

"The kids left while you were tending to the garden. Cloud is on delivery. The bar is closed." She felt silly for being unable just to say that she wanted to make love to her, considering the way her mind strayed of late and her own needs itching between her thighs.

Aerith folded the dish rag over the sink, gliding around the table. She stopped short of Tifa, standing over her. "What is it that you are down for?"

Burgundy eyes hesitated on Aerith's cleavage. Tifa's nose crinkled against Aerith's dress. "The way you smell when you've been working does things to me." She burrowed her face into the wrinkled pink dress. Her jasmine perfume blended with the smell of earth, and a scent unique to Aerith.

Aerith pursed her lips playfully, steadying herself against the table. "What kind of things?"

The fighter's head rolled to the side. Her lips hummed against the fabric, her breath bleeding through and searing the skin of her abdomen. Aerith chuckled lightly. She was milking Tifa. This was part of the game, the dance. And she's happy to fall right into it.

"I need to touch you." Tifa rose to full height, pushing against Aerith. She backed the Cetra against the fridge. She barely believed her nerve, "I've been thinking of what I want to do to you all day." Tifa lifted Aerith's arms above her head; feathering calloused fingertips along her triceps, along the slope of her breasts, her cheek grazing Aerith's as she whispered past auburn ringlets into her ear, "I want you."

Aerith's eyes widened, her smile was absolutely lascivious. She pushed up off the refrigerator, breathing into Tifa's lips, she took her by a clammy hand. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

She attempted to lead Tifa towards her bedroom, but the fighter tugged her back. Allowing herself to fall toward Tifa, Aerith searched for her face. When she found her eyes, she felt her darkened gaze in so many places. Tifa looked predatory, and gods the thrill was exciting.

The bedroom door was unceremoniously thrown open and closed. Tifa's unrestrained lips came crashing into her in a flood of kisses, yearning and thirsting for more as she pinned Aerith against the door. Shifting, Tifa's hands made light work pulling the bolero jacket off, silver bangles chaffing her skin as Aerith greedily pulled the zip of her black shirt down and her arms snaked around Tifa's steel torso, her muscles rippling under pale skin.

"I've wanted you since the day I saw you on the back of that cart," Aerith whispered, crimson eyes and Tifa's smile twitched in anticipation as she ground herself between Aerith's hips. Allowing Tifa to take her weight, she wrapped her legs around her waist and hooked her arms around her gloriously long neck. 

The fighter's long digits were undoing her buttons; full lips spread hungrily across the flesh of Aerith's own neck, dragging wet kisses and teeth down her collar. Her dress slid from her shoulders, as she carried Aerith toward her bed.

They parted, as Aerith fell backwards. She spread herself out over the bed sheets, drawing Tifa's dark eyes to her body. The carnivorous expression gracing Tifa's face was too much. She looked dangerous. This unrestrained side to her sent chills down Aerith's spine toward the nerves and desire in her lap. The lamp illuminated an appetite within the sea of lust in Tifa's eyes. Her gaze strafed from Aerith's hands as she unbraided her hair, to the scarlet red lace of her brassiere and underwear. Nipples stood erect under the lace, and her panties were darkened at the junction of her legs and pelvis.

Slowly removing her skirt, Tifa returned her gaze to Aerith's pillowy lips and whispered, "I need you-"

Black masses of hair fell and tickled Aerith's face as Tifa dropped onto her knees to straddle Aerith's waist, pressing her barely clothed core against her navel. The Cetra pulled her down into a heavy, wet kiss. Her nimble fingers tugged at Tifa's bra, breasts spilling from their restraints. Tifa gasped into her mouth, surprised by the rough nature in which Aerith kneaded at her and a guttural sound tore from Tifa's throat; the sound spurring her arousal further.

Tifa lowered her head against Aerith's body, she felt a tug on her throat. Tifa was untying the black ribbon choker adorning her neck with her mouth. She moaned. Tifa looked up at her, smiling with the ribbon clenched between her teeth. The pianist's fingers peppered her with curious grasps, along the taut skin over her hips. Discarding the ribbon, she looked into Aerith's mossy green eyes as she slowly dipped her tongue into the Cetra's navel with a smile, flicking the flesh of the upper wall of her navel; daring to suggest where else she may go. Shuddering, her back arched upward into Tifa of it's own volition, moaning again as Tifa wound an arm underneath her to unhook the scandalous bra and throw it across the room.

Her hands palmed her breasts as her tongue retreated and she rose up. Half-lidded eyes studied the pattern of the panties. Aerith lifted her hips, green and red eyes locked as Tifa pulled the damp material down her smooth legs and set them aside gently on the bed. Tifa was breathing heavily as she smiled, branding the image into her memory. Aerith swallowed, pulling Tifa back up to meet her lips. Tifa hovered over her, wordlessly asking for permission to continue.

Tenderly, Aerith took her hands and guided Tifa between her legs and up into her nether lips. She was slick. Tifa's long fingers slid deep within her with ease. Aerith groaned throatily.

"You're wet." Tifa's smile was smug.

"Oh you have no idea..." Aerith whispered, rocking against the fingers stroking her expertly, as if Tifa knew how to bring her to the edge.

Tifa's forefinger accompanied the middle one now, gently thrusting as her hand cupped Aerith's womanhood; her palm resting at her throbbing pearl, a thumb and a pinky spreading her groomed folds.

Letting go of Tifa's wrist, she threaded her hands in her wild mane as those fingers matched her rhythm, etching final heaven within her pulsing walls; twisting with each thrust.

"You're not going to make me last very long doing  _that."_ Aerith rasped, unable to keep her breathing under control.

"Don't intend to," Her confidence was flourishing. She'd been nervous about satisfying her, but feeling Aerith respond to her silenced any doubts Tifa held. She knew how to please herself, and the familiarity coupled with the excitement of being intimate with Aerith pulled the she-wolf from her shell.

She was watching Aerith attentively, the heel of her thumb shifting to stroke circles over her clit. She was almost there, hips bucking beneath her – eyes glazing over and her cheeks pinkened; lips parting in pleasure and Tifa captured them with her own as she drove her fingers harder against ribbed flesh. The sight of her, the sound of her fingers sinking into her tightness and the feel of Aerith's walls gripping them - Tifa wasn't sure she'd be able to boast any measure of self control if she carried  _male appendage._

 _"Holy-"_ She breathed hard against Tifa's lips, grinding desperately down on Tifa for every thrust she brought forward.

"I wanna make you  _come,"_ Tifa crooned.

_"-Tifa!"_

Tifa's voice overwhelmed her, pleasure overrode her, ripping from her abdomen and spiraling through her limbs to her extremities. Tifa was rocking against her, full breasts illicitly pressed against her own; skin on skin and muttering sweet nothings into her ear as teeth tugged at her ear lobe. Years of longing, regret and jealousy emptied - replaced with love, understanding and pure need.

The wave of her orgasm crested as another came rolling in behind. Blinded by the intensity, her eyes lolled behind her eyelids and she cried out once more; Tifa wouldn't relent and she felt herself furiously clamp around her fingers. Tifa's lips curled into a sultry smile as Aerith cried out, riding out the surging pleasure; coating her hand in a wet sheathe of Aerith's cum.

"Mhmm. I never would have pinned you to being a top." Aerith murmured softly.

"A girl needs to keep some secrets, but I'm versatile," Tifa chuckled.

She caressed Aerith's limp body, admiring her. She was stunning, unmarred but for one scar. Tifa ran her hands through silky locks of brown hair, and pressed light kisses against her eyelids.

She hadn't fully noticed how ready she was herself until Aerith lifted up off the bed moments later, assertively pushing her down and onto her back, grinning a covetous smile, "Be a bottom for me."

She never dream of denying Aerith anything and she stood on that as her body snapped up and into Aerith's touch as her fingers began exploring Tifa's body, never leaving an inch of neglected flesh. Aerith's attention paused at her breasts. On another planet, Tifa may have cared about the scar adorning the valley between them.

"I know I'm not the first to say this, but you're gorgeous," Aerith murmered.

Tifa lost herself in the sensation as Aerith's soft lips wrapped around a pink nipple; she sucked it deep into her mouth, swirling her tongue around as her fingers exquisitely teased and tweaked it's twin.

She let out a strangled cry as Aerith released the nipple, slow hands resuming their exploration downward. They were at her panties now, stroking the subtle lines of her abdomen meeting her obliques.

"I could just look at you, for hours" Aerith purred.

Tifa could find no words.

Tugging her panties from the curve of her hips and down her legs. Aerith paused, spreading Tifa's legs. She took a few seconds to glimpse at Tifa in all of her glory; the narrow thicket of obsidian curls were glistening in her arousal. She wouldn't gratify Tifa just yet as she traced lines from the juncture of her thighs and around her pelvis, palming her hard quads and ghosting her breath over Tifa's aching core.

" _For ifrit's sake, Aerith-_ " Tifa tried to stifle a moan. She was a wanton mess, and exactly how Aerith wanted her, " _Please..._ "

Lowering herself onto the bed, she nestled herself between Tifa's thighs, spreading her open and clasping her hands with Tifa's.

"Let me love you, Tifa."

She pressed a kiss onto the core of the woman. A sharp cry echoed in her ears as Tifa's thighs tensed around her shoulders. Aerith drew her tongue up, one long lick between Tifa's soaked folds. Tifa braced beneath her. Aerith paused and looked her in the eye.

Huskily, she whispered against Tifa's pulsating nub, "I can't decide if you sound or taste better than I thought you would..."

"Oh gods  _you're wicked-_ " Tifa's voice was lost as another long lick into her core summoned a rapturous cry. Aerith loved hearing her like this. Anything that came out of Tifa's mouth had usually been given some degree of thought, and her actions were always controlled. Being able to disconnect Tifa's mouth from reason was something else and the noises she was making were stoking Aerith's desire in spite of having already had her release twice.  _Oh the joys of being a woman,_ she mused.

Aerith lapped at her entrance; she varied her strokes and occasionally thrust her tongue into her opening, driving Tifa's need higher. She was so close. Her focus turned to her clit, Tifa's nails dug into Aerith's hands; feet planting into the mattress and her muscular legs convulsing and knotting around her neck. Licking and sucking at the tiny pearl of flesh, she heard Tifa's voice strain, begging.

"- _Aerith, yes!-_ "

Hips thrust against her face, she hummed as she devoured Tifa. As vocal as her previous cries were, she climaxed breathlessly – girating into Aerith's mouth as sweat beaded at her brow.

She trembled. Spent.

Aerith pulled her hands from Tifa's grip, crawling back up the bed. Her breathing shallowed, Tifa's beautiful face relaxed. Aerith blushed slightly; she'd have to pinch herself later to make sure this was real and she'd just ate Tifa Lockhart out. She ran her hands down Tifa's waist, settling at her hips.

"I don't usually come that easily, I promise..." Tifa muttered, quietly.

She pressed her lips onto the fighter's temple. Still, she couldn't resist a playful jab. "Tifa, where did you learn to do  _that_?"

Tifa's eyes opened, refocusing Aerith's lidded gaze "You really think of me as completely vanilla, don't you?"

A throaty giggle escaped the Cetra, "Well, I am more than happy for you to prove me wrong, Teef,"

She shifted her weight, straddling Tifa's torso and enshrouded them under the veil of her thick auburn locks. Tifa's hands gently caressed her waist, up her back and down to rest on either side of Aerith's shapely bottom.

Tifa's smile was roguish, "I'd really like to know where you learnt to use your tongue like that."

Aerith laughed, "Zack Fair may or may not be responsible for that."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished most of our Irma-geddon clean up and I want to relax! This may be the last chapter (for a while) in this little fic. My mind wants to write more of my "prequel", Pressure Points – a series of AerTi centric moments set within the original game and sets the scene for Slow Hands. I will probably continue to tweak this though.
> 
> And, if anyone has any fic requests/prompts for more Aerith/Tifa I'm open to writing one shots.
> 
> Please R&R!

Tifa had never felt compelled to buy an alarm clock. Through discipline and training, her body was tuned into rising around the same time day in, day out. Though there were exceptions, and last night was one of them. What she did feel, was withdrawn from reality. She felt...complete? Waking up with Aerith next to her wasn't necessarily new; they'd spent many nights sharing rooms at hotels, inns and tents. Early on in their friendship, each night, Aerith would find an excuse to share Tifa's sleeping space. Whether it be bad dreams, bad weather, ill health...it didn't matter. She'd quickly grown very fond of her and looked forward to that time of the day.

Since Aerith's return though... time had passed. Tifa had matured and changed in her own right. When Cloud brought her home, they'd agreed that Aerith would take the spare room during the nights that she wasn't visiting Mom.

Shiva she'd missed this. Their time. She wasn't sure what time they'd fallen into a slumber. She couldn't keep her hands to herself last night, and Aerith returned her affection with as much fervor. Her kisses were unnaturally sweet, her delicately rough hands touched her in places she'd never thought being so receptive was possible. Feeling her heart flutter, she hoped she'd been able to please Aerith as well as Aerith unraveled her.

Sitting up, the arm that had been draped lazily over Tifa's waist slid. Turning, she peered at Aerith still deep in sleep; her chest rising and falling softly with every breath and her face absent of her trademark smile. As best as she could, Tifa lifted herself out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Bending down, she kissed the Cetra's temple and turned to make a start on the day's list of chores downstairs.

"-YELP!" Tifa shrieked.

Aerith's hand bolted from her side and grasped Tifa's wrist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"You didn't think I'd let you escape that easily did you?" Aerith was still turned away from her, eyes closed but grinning into the pillow.

"I'm happy you remembered something I taught you. That's one hell of a grip." Tifa frowned, "I still have to work Aerith."

"I remember everything," She opened her eyes slightly, and she smiled a little more. "Call Yuffie. She can cover. Come back to bed."

Tifa chuckled, and shook her head. "You're silly. We'll never have any privacy if I ask her to cover. She'll pillage my bar and want to ask too many questions."

"Hmph."

"I love you?"

"Dork. I love you too." Aerith mewled, grabbing Tifa's tank and pulled her into a kiss.

She stood up, and straightened her clothes. "Later, okay?"

"You better believe it, hussy." Aerith turned back over, and encompassed the space Tifa had occupied in bed.

"Stay here, rest. I'll bring you coffee and something to eat."

"Tifa?" Aerith's voice was muffled by the pillows.

"…" Turning, she hesitated at the door.

"You'd look better cooking our breakfast naked."

"Did I turn off the part of your brain that filters what comes out of your mouth? Gods you're terrible!" Tifa laughed, and walked downstairs.

_Yes. I could definitely get used to this._

* * *

"Sooooo. What's new, buttercup?" Reno took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling the puff of smoke.

Aerith waved her hands to clear the air, and finished the last of her martini. Watching Tifa interact with her other paying patrons, the barmaid shot a smile at her. In turn, Aerith failed to suppress a satisfied smile.

Reno continued, "She dragged you into the hallway 45 minutes ago. You both returned with flushed faces 10 minutes later and she's wearing your smudged lipstick on her neck. She's proud of it too, even if she did redden when that old geezer asked about it."

Smugly, Aerith sucked her bottom lip in, musing. Plucking the fruit from the bottom of the glass, she sucked the flesh clean from the core of the maraschino cherry. "She tastes delicious." Her gaze returned to Tifa, watching her pour liquor into a shaker.

His blue eyes bulged, coughing on his brown drink. "Woah now. Easy girly, you're makin' my night a lot harder."

"Just don't defile the bathroom while you're adjusting your pants. My girlfriend will kick your pastey white butt."

"Heh. I'll take my chances." She felt his eyes rake over her as he left.

Tifa strode back over to Aerith, clearing the empty glass into the dishwasher. She looked at her quizzically, "What was that about?"

"Don't be mad... but I couldn't help myself and Reno knows and he's probably thinking about us right now. In the restroom."

Tifa pursed her lips, wine eyes looking at Aerith from under her luscious lashes, "I don't really think I care that he knows really. But I did just hear fenrir pull into the garage so I think I'll let Cloud see to him. I don't think he sees it as punishment when I have to deal with him anyway." She laughed lightly, stroking her thumb over Aerith's knuckles that she'd pulled over to hold.

"Poor Cloud though." Aerith giggled, dimples rupturing across her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few... watch the bar for me? Your guardstick is under the countertop if you need it."

"No need..." The Cetra pulled a dark green materia from her braid. "Sleep will do just fine." She winked.

Tifa smiled shyly, pulling her gaze from Aerith's cheek, "You know I adore that about you right?

"Huh, my dimples or..." She sang; grinning sunshine, flowers and happiness again.

"Well duh but you never want to hurt anyone if you can avoid it. Whereas I can't help but become a bit of a menace when I get pissed."

"I love that you're fiercely protective over your family Tifa, and that's all I'm going to say. Go see Cloud."

* * *

She wasn't too fond of being in the garage. The smell of burnt carbon and the heightened carbon monoxide/dioxide levels caused her to choke every time. This was one of his luxuries though, being in his 'man cave' and playing with the toys bought from his labors from operating his delivery service so she tried not to complain.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hi, Tifa." He smiled, setting Tsurugi on it's wall mounting and pulling his goggles from his ever untamed hair.

She leaned against the work bench, her eyes wandering over the collection of tools he'd pulled out. She'd hazard a guess that he intended his evening to be spent tuning up the bike. "I hate to rush you, but we have a Reno problem."

"When don't you have a Reno problem?" Cloud sighed, chuckling. Reno was helpless. To this day, he didn't buy into the idea that he really was a Turk. He belonged in the former HoneyBee Inn.  _Hey... I wonder if they rebuilt in Edge..._ He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Well, when you get a minute. He's in the mens' room...and I wanted to say thank you."

"Gee thanks for saving him for me. You don't need to thank me, I haven't gotten rid of him yet." He stood straighter, watching Tifa. He caught a glimpse of the wildly misplaced lipstick stain adorning her neck.  _Oh!_

"No...Cloud. Thank you. For pushing me to do the right thing."

Cloud walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. "Anytime, Tifa."

She returned his embrace, and pulled back. "And take a damn shower too... you stink!"

"Not before your favorite red head leaves. I don't want him getting any...ideas."

She punched his shoulder lightly, following him into the bar. She hesitated by the mens' room, as Cloud entered. His footsteps halted.

"Hey baby, I've been waiting for yo- YIKES! CLOUD! What the hell man?!"

"I'm hurt Reno! You weren't waiting for me too? I can go find my purple dress if you want."

Aerith snorted as Tifa returned bar-side. Hearing the commotion, her hands steepled over the bridge of her nose. A little of Zack still found it's way into Cloud's mannerisms, even now.


End file.
